1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movie camera systems more particularly, to a movie camera system having a projecting operation as well as a view finding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electronic movie camera system is called a "camcorder," and comprises essentially three parts: a video cassette recorder (VCR) for recording a video signal of an object being shot or photographed, a camera for reading an image of the object, and a view finder for monitoring the resultant video picture. One example of this form of movie camera system is schematically shown in a block form in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic movie camera system comprises a camera section 1 for shooting or imaging an object and converting the result into an electrical video signal, a video signal processing circuit 2 for producing a composite video signal based on the video signal from the camera section 1, the composite video signal including luminance and color signals, a VCR section 3 having a recording part 3b for recording the composite video signal from the video signal processing circuit 2 on a VCR tape and a playback part 3a for playing back the composite video signal recorded on the VCR tape, and a view finder circuit 4 for processing the composite video signal from the VCR section 3 or from the video signal processing circuit 2 so that the composite video signal can be displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or panel 5a of a view finder 5. The view finder 5 is adapted to display the processed video signal from the view finder circuit 4 on the LCD device 5a thereof so that the user can monitor an image of the object being presently or previously imaged.
Referring to FIG. 2a, a schematic sectional view of the view finder 5 in FIG. 1 is shown. As shown in this figure, the view finder 5 includes a view finder housing 5b, the LCD panel 5a disposed in the view finder housing 5b, a first polarizing plate 5c disposed at the front of the LCD panel 5a, a second polarizing plate 5d positioned at the rear of the LCD panel 5a, a light source 5e disposed adjacent to the rear of the second polarizing plate 5d, and an eye lens 5f positioned at the front of the first polarizing plate 5c.
In FIG. 2b, a schematic block diagram of the view finder circuit 4 in FIG. 1 is shown. The view finder circuit 4 includes a signal processor 4a for processing a composite video signal from the VCR section 3 or from the video signal processing circuit 2 so that the composite video signal can be displayed on the LCD panel 5a of the view finder 5, an LCD driver 4b for driving the LCD panel 5a of the view finder 5 to display the processed video signal from the signal processor 4a on the LCD panel 5a, a synchronization controller 4c for synchronizing vertical and horizontal portions of the video signal being displayed on the LCD panel 5a, and a light source driver 4d for driving the light source 5e of the view finder 5 so that the light source 5e can provide a back light to the LCD panel 5a. The camcorder containing this form of LCD view finder is available from the SONY or SANYO Company, Japan, for example.
The operation of the conventional movie camera system with the above-mentioned construction will be described hereinafter.
First, the camera section 1 images an object and outputs the resultant electrical video signal to the video signal processing circuit 2, which produces a composite video signal based on the video signal from the camera section 1 and outputs the composite video signal to the VCR section 3. The composite video signal is comprised of luminance and color signals Y and C. Upon receiving the composite video signal from the video signal processing circuit 2, the recording part 3b of the VCR section 3 records the received composite video signal on the VCR tape. The composite video signal from the video signal processing circuit is also transferred to the view finder circuit 4, which performs a process such that the composite video signal can be displayed on the LCD panel 5a of the view finder 5. The processed video signal from the view finder circuit 4 is provided for the LCD panel 5a of the view finder circuit 5, resulting in a desired image being displayed on the LCD panel 5a.
The desired image is displayed on the LCD panel 5a, which is lighted in a proper amount by the light source 5e, so that the user can image (or shoot) the object, while viewing the image on the LCD panel 5a through the eye lens 5f. In this manner, the user, while imaging an object, can monitor through the view finder 5 the played back video signal from the VCR tape as well as the image of the object.
In FIG. 3a, a schematic sectional view of a conventional projector 6 is shown. The conventional projector 6 includes a projector housing 6a, an LCD panel 6b disposed centrally in the projector housing 6a, a first polarizing plate 6c positioned at the front of the LCD panel 6b, a second polarizing plate 6d positioned at the rear of the LCD panel 6b, a light source 6e located at a certain distance from the rear of the second polarizing plate 6d, and a projector lens 6f disposed at an opening of the projector housing 6a.
In FIG. 3b, a schematic block diagram of a projector circuit 7 is shown for operating the projector 6 shown in FIG. 3a. As shown in FIG. 3b, the projector circuit 7 includes a signal processor 7a for processing any one of video signals from a VCR, a movie camera and a television receiver so that the video signal can be displayed on the LCD panel 6b of the projector 6, an LCD driver 7b for driving the LCD panel 6b of the projector 6 to display the processed video signal from the signal processor 7a on the LCD panel 6b, a synchronization controller 7c for synchronizing vertical and horizontal portions of the video signal being displayed on the LCD panel 6b, a light source controller 7d for controlling an amount of light from the light source 6e, and an audio signal processor 7e for processing any one of audio signals from the VCR, the movie camera and the television receiver so that the audio signal can be outputted through a speaker SP. This form of projector may be available from the SANYO or FUJIZ Company, Japan, for example.
The operation of the conventional projector with the abovementioned construction will be described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 3a and 3b.
First, a selected one of the video signals from the VCR, the camcorder and the television receiver is processed by the signal processor 7a so that the selected video signal can be displayed on the LCD panel 6b, and then applied to the LCD driver 7b. The LCD driver 7b drives the LCD panel 6b, thereby displaying the output signal from the signal processor 7a on the LCD panel 6b. At this time, the synchronization controller 7c synchronizes the vertical and horizontal portions of the video signal being displayed on the LCD panel 6b and the light source controller 7d controls an amount of light from the light source 6e so that the video signal displayed on the LCD panel 6b can be projected on a screen.
Accordingly, the video signal on the LCD panel 6b is condensed on the projector lens 6f by a proper amount of light from the light source 6e and then projected to a screen at the front, resulting in a desired image being displayed on the screen.
However, the above-mentioned conventional arts have the following disadvantages.
First, only one person can monitor the image of the object presently or previously displayed in the view finder of the conventional movie camera. For example, when many persons picnic out of town, they cannot simultaneously monitor the object being presently or previously imaged since a separate monitor or television receiver is not present in the fields.
Second, it is inconvenient to connect the movie camera system to the television receiver or monitor when many persons, in a home or office, are to view simultaneously the object imaged by the movie camera system, although the monitor or television receiver is present in the home or office. Also, it is not possible to provide a wide screen for many persons because the screen of the television receiver or monitor is limited in size.
Third, it is required to connect a separate projector to the movie camera system when many persons are to view simultaneously the object imaged by the movie camera system through a wide screen.
Fourth, when the user wishes to view the image of an object provided by the movie camera system through a wide screen such as a screen in a cinema house, for example, he or she must purchase a separate projector, suffering a heavy economical burden.